humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Nyreranatomi Og Fysiologi
Beliggenhed beskrive beliggenheden af nyrerne. thumb|Nyrernes beliggenhed De sidder dorsalt i abdomen superiort ud for T12-L3. Nyrerne er bønneformede og ca. på størrelse med en knytnæve. Nyrerne er placeret retroperitonealt. Der ligger en på hver side af rygsøjlen. Den højre ligger under leveren mens den venstre ligger under milten. Da leveren er stor ligger den højre lidt lavere en den venstre. Begge er næsten dækket af ribbene som beskytter dem. Det kan nævnes at nyrerne er omgivet af noget fedt som beskytter mod stød, samt en stram fascie der holder dem fast. Nyrerne består af cortex og marv. Marven ligger i nogle pyramider, der fører ind mod midten, hilum, der går ud til ureter. Hilum er i midten af nyreren og her går renal arterie, renal vene og ureter. Skitse skitsere nyrerne mv. makroskopisk (a. og v. renalis, bark, marv, pelvis, ureter, urinblære, prostata, urinrør). thumb|Makroskopisk nyre Nefronet beskrive kortfattet de enkelte komponenter i nefronet og disses lokalisation i bark og marv. thumb|Nefron Nefronet er den mindste funktionsenhed af nyren. Den består af: *Renal corpuscle, der indeholder bowman capsule og glomerulus: :;Bowman capsule: Kapsulen består af en dobbeltlaget væg med en udførselsgang til den proximale konvulerede tubuli. Den består af en parietal væg og en visceral væg, der danner et kompleks netværk og så går rundt om alle kapillærer. Denne væg består af podocyt-celler, og de laver filtrations slits, så den udgør nyrernes filtrationsmembran. :;Glomerulus: er et kapillærnet. Der er mange vinduer i kapillærnettet, fenestrae, hvor filtratet af blodet kan komme igennem. *Proximal konvuluted tubuli *Loop of Henle **Descening rør (tyk og tynd) **Ascending rør (tynd og tyk) *Distal konvuluted tubuli *Til sidst går disse ud i en collecting duct. Opbygning af glomerulus skitsere opbygningen af glomerulus, herunder med angivelse af afferent og efferent arteriole og relationen til det juxtaglomerulære apparat. thumb|Renal corpuscle Tubulære viderebehandling angive, at urinens dannelse finder sted ved tubulær viderebehandling af et glomerulært ultrafiltrat af plasma. Det Bowmanske rum, som er spalten mellem det viscerale lag af podocytter og det parietale lag i den Bowmanske kapsel, modtager et næsten proteinfrit filtrat fra glomeruskapillærerne. Dette ultrafiltrat af plasma viderebehandles i de efterfølgende tubuli, hvor slutresultat bliver dannelsen af urin. Dannelsen af urin redegøre kortfattet for dannelsen af urin (glomerulær filtration, tubulær reabsorption, tubulær sekretion, fortynding/koncentrering). thumb|PKT med natrium som sekundær aktiv transport thumb|Urin-koncentrations mekanismer Overordnet sker følgende: *Blodtrykket bevirker at vand og andre små molekyler skubbes non-selectively (dvs. baseret på deres størrelse og elektriske ladning) ind i bowman kapslen. Hullerne er så små, at plasma-cellerne ikke kommer igennem. *Tubulær reabsorption sker når nefron reabsorberer vand og specifikke dele - ioner, især Na+, K+ og Cl-. 99% bliver reabsorberet. *Tubulær sekretion sker når nefronet transporterer (lidt større) soluter fra blodet til filtratet. Dette foregår hele veje rundt. *Fortynding/koncentrering sker i distal kulvoluted duct og i collecting duct, hvor ADH bestemmer hvor meget vand der skal tilføres. Nu følger vi filtratets vej: #Fra Bowmans kapsul presses der 180L/døgn filtrat igennem. #Noget af reabsorptionen sker i den proximale konvuluted tubuli. En stejl Na-gradient bevirker sekundær aktiv transport af mange molekyler (K, C, glukose, HCO3-, etc), der skal reabsorberes. :Vand reabsorberes pga. osmose. For enden af DPKT er 65% reabsorberet. #Reabsorption i descending Loop of Henle. Den er smallare og går langt ned i medulla, hvor koncentrationen af opløste stoffer er meget høj i interstitielvæsken. Da den er meget gennemtrængelig for vand og da det osmotiske tryk er højt udenfor, trækkes meget vand ud af lumen. Her sker ikke så meget reabsorption af soluter. (Meget koncentreret i bunden af Loop of Henle). #Reabsorption i ascending Loop of Henle. Den bliver tykkere og er impermable for vand, men permable for solutes. Blodkarrene løber den modsatte retning af filtratet. Idet den ascending er impermable for vand, vil det osmotiske tryk være højt inde i filtratet i forhold til i blodet, og meget af soluterne i filtratet vil (derfor) transporteres over i blodet. Det koncentrerede blod bevæger sig herefter ned til den descending Loop of Henle, hvor det får en masse vand over i sig. #I den distale konvuluted tubuli samt collecting duct sker der reabsorptionaf Na, Cl og H-ioner. Vand-gennemtrængeligheden er her variabel og styres af hormoner. Normalt er der kun 1% (1,8L/døgn) tilbage i den færdige urin. *Tubulær sekretion af de store stoffer fra blodet til filtratet sker undervejs, bl.a. penicillin. GFR angive at den normale glomerulære filtrations hastighed (GFR) (som er det bedste kliniske mål for nyrenes funktion) hos yngre voksne er ca. 180 L/dag (125 ml/min), og at denne falder med alderen (mindre muskelmasse, mindre mad, mindre fysisk aktiv). Den normale glomerulære filtrationshasighed, GFR, er der bedste kliniske mål for nyrernes funktion. Hos yngre voksne er den ca. 180L/dag (125 ml/min), og den falder med alderen (mindre muskelmasse, mindre mad, mindre fysisk aktivitet). Clearance redegøre kortfattet for clearance begrebet. Plasma-clearance er en udregnet værdi som representerer volumet af plasma der bliver fuldstændigt renset for et specifikt stof per minut. Det er dermed et mål for nyrernes evne til at eliminere et stof. Clearence er en måde at udregne GFR på. Man kan udregne det ved at sige: Plasma clearance = Quantity of urine * (concentration og substance in urine)/(concentration of substance in plasma) Substansen skal være: *Komme igennem filtratmembranen lige så nemt som vand *Ikke blive reabsorberet *Ikke sekreres fra blodkarrene i nefronet *Ikke produceres af nyren Så clearance siger noget om hvor godt Regulation af GFR redegøre kortfattet for regulationen af GFR (autoregulation, sympatikus). Regulationen af GFR inddeles i autoregulation og sympatikus: ;Autoregulationen: Findes på to måder: :*Blodtrykket flukturerer, hvilket den afferente arterie modvirker ved enten kontraktion eller dilatering. Hvis BT er højt, vil den kontrahere, så der kommer mindre tilstrømning, og omvendt. :*Hvis blodet, der løber ind i glomerulus, løber for hurtigt, vil det juxtaglomulære apparatur sende signal til den efferente arteriole at den skal trække sig sammen. ;Sympatikus: Noradrenalin får den afferente arteriole til at trække sig sammen, hvormed GFR mindskes. Under chock og stor fysisk belastning kan den komme helt ned. Reabsorption anføre at langt hovedparten (99%) af det glomerulære filtrat reabsorberes i tubuli. Langt hovedparten (99%) af det glomerulære filtrat reabsorberes i tubuli. Glukose, protein og aminosyrer beskrive at glukose, protein og aminosyrer normalt reabsorberes fuldstændigt i tubuli. Glukose, protein og aminosyrer reabsorberes normalt fuldstændigt i tubuli - vha. Na-gradienten. De er gode at have for kroppen. ;Gukose og aminosyrer: Den filtrerede mængde glucose er et alt for stort tab for organismen at miste, så derfor reabsorberes hele mængden normalt fra tubulussystemet ved aktiv transport. Reabsorbtion af glucose er koblet til transporten af Na+ på en sådan måde at det ikke kræver ekstra energi (sekundær aktiv transport). Reabsorbtionen er næsten fulsdtændig allerede i proximale tubuli. Nyrerne har til opgave at hindre, at glukose tabes med urinen. :Regulering af blodsukkeret sker vha. hormoner. Det er først når blodsukkeret når ekstremt høje værdier at nyrerne uddriver en lille mængde glukose for derved at reducere det i blodsukkeret - da antallet af transportkanaler begrænser genoptagelsen af stofferne. Nyrernes opgave er altså ikke at deltage i reguleringen af glukosekoncentrationen i organismen, men derimod at hindre, at glukoset går tabt. :Samme mønster gør sig også gældende for aminosyrer, da nyrerne også her har til opgave at hindre tab med urinen. ;Proteiner: Hvad angår proteiner, udgør glomerulusmembranen en effektiv barriere. Små mængder af de mindste plasmaproteiner, fx albumin, bliver dog filtreret. Disse reabsorberes fuldstændigt i tubuli. Na-K-homeostasen beskrive at organismen via nyrefunktionen søger at opretholde Na+ og K+ homeostase ved selektivt at ændre den tubulære reabsorption og sekretion af disse elektrolytter, herunder beskrive aldosterons rolle. thumb|K-regulation thumb|Aldosterons effekt på distale tubuli Organismen sørger via nyrefunktion for at opretholde Na+ og K+ homeostasen ved selektivt at ændre den tubulære reabsorption og sekretion af disse elektrolytter. Aldosteron spiller en stor rolle for Na-koncentrationen i blodet. Binyrerne#Regulering_af_sekretion_af_aldosteron Aldosteron har den modsatte effekt på K. Ved højt K+ i blodet, vil aldosteron-sekretionen stige, hvilket gør at mere K udskilles i urinen. Hyper- og hypo- give eksempler på mulige konsekvenser af forhøjet (hyper-) respektive formindsket (hypo-) Na+ og K+ koncentrationer i plasma. ;Hypernatriæmi: Forhøjet koncentration af natrium i plasma. Symptomer er tørst, feber, tør mucosmembraner, rastløshed og de mest seriøse symptomer omfatter kramper og lungeødem. ;Hyponatriæmi: Formindsket koncentration af natrium i plasma. Symptomer er energitab, forvirring, angst, anfald og koma. I følge med fomindsket blodtryk ses takykardi og mindsket urin output. ;Hyperkaliæmi: Forhøjet koncentration af kalium i plasma. Ved mild hyperkaliæmi er symptomer øget neuromuskulær irritabilitet, rastløshed, mavekramper og diaré. Ved alvorlig hyperkaliæmi er symptomer muskelsvaghed, tab af muskeltonus. Hvis plasmaets K+-koncentration mere end fordobles, opstår der hjertearytmier og svage hjertekontraktioner. ;Hypokaliæmi: Formindsket koncentraiton af kalium i plasma. Symptomerne er hovedsageligt forårsaget af nedsat permeabilitet overfor Na+ i plasmamembranerne. Der ses træthed, svaghed, energitab, anoreksi (madlede og ikke anorexia nervosa), svimmelhed, forstoppelse. ADH (Antidiuretisk hormon) beskrive ADH’s virkning på blodets osmolaritet, herunder virkning på samlerørenes permeabilitet for vand. Virkninger: Hypothalamus_Og_Hypofyse#ADH_og_oxytocin Ved høje koncentrationer af ADH vil karpermabiliteten overfor vand i den distale tubuli og i collecting duct være stor. Dette resulterer i en lille mænde med koncentreret urin. Ved ADH-sekretion vil kroppen altså gerne holde på vandet. Der findes nogle osmoreceptor celler i hjernen, der føler af ændringer i blodets osmolaliteten og ved store ændringer i blodtrykket. Disse regulerer ADH's sekretion. Renin angive stimulus for frigørelsen af renin. Renins hovedstimuli er ændringer i blodtrykket. Ved øget blodtryk falder renin-sekretion. Ved øget Na-konc. i filtratet, stiger renin-sekretionen. Hovedvirkning beskrive renins hovedvirkning. Renin hovedvirkning er at justere aldosteron.. Har den andre virkninger? Diuresen redegøre for ændringer i diuresens størrelse under varierende fysiologiske forhold (f.eks. tørst, vandbelastning, temperatur, hormonal indvirkning, blodtryk). Diuresens størrelse under: ;Tørst : Meget koncentreret. ;Vandbelastning : Meget fortyndet. ;Temperatur : Ved høje temperaturer sveder man og derfor bliver diuresen meget koncentreret. ;Hormonal indvirkning : Øget ADH -> nedsat diurese. Øget aldosteron -> nedsat diurese ;Blodtryk : Ved meget højt BT -> øget diurese. : Ved lavt BT -> nedsat diurese pH angive at blodets normale pH område er 7,35-7,45. Blodets normale pH område er 7,35-7,45. Alkalose og acidose definere alkalose og acidose. ;Alkalose: Når blodets pH er mere end 7,45. ;Acidose: Når blodets pH er mindre end 7,35. Regulation af pH beskrive hvorledes nyrerne og lungerne deltager i regulationen af pH. thumb|Nyrernes regulation af pH H+ kan diffundere ind i tubulicellerne fra peritubulære kapillærer gennem interstitielvæsken. Disse H+ samt H+ fra reaktioner mellem CO2 (fra cellens metabolisme) og vand transporteres ud i lumen af nefronet ved en antiport med Na+. (Husk at Na+ koncentrationen er høj i filtratet, men lav i cellen pga. Na+/K+ pumpen der pumper Na+ fra cellen ud i interstitielvæsken). HCO3- transporteres ud i interstitielvæsken ved symport med Na+ ioner. I lungerne vil CO2 diffundere ud i alveoleluften fra kapillærblodet pga. koncentrationsgradienten. Dette mindsker CO2 koncentrationen i blodet hvorved ligevægten: CO2 + H2O ←→ H2 CO3 ←→H+ + HCO3- forskydes venstre. Dette gør blodet mindre surt. Kategori:Nyrer Og Urinveje